


Mine

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Heavy Petting, Other, getting handsy, making out against a wall, marking (biting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Edge wants you to know that you are his. It must've been a bad day at work.





	Mine

Edge gripped your hips tightly as he pressed you up against the wall, pressing kisses along your jaw-line, eventually traveling down your neck, and nipped at your shoulders, leaving obvious marks. The surprise attack barely left you with time to think, which, knowing the tall skeleton, was probably his plan. A heavy blush stained your cheeks as his hands began kneading your skin, traveling all over from your back to your chest.

You bit back a whimper as he bit into your shoulder, harder than the other little love bites he had already left. “Mine.” he growled, pulling back to examine his work. You were already the most beautiful thing in his eyes, but stars he loved seeing you marked like that up by him.


End file.
